Benutzer:TheBlue
thumb|right|250px|Ganz recht, ich seh mich als Botschafter und Richter der Qualität :) Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Seite. Ich bin TheBlue wie ihr bestimmt schon gemerkt habt, als ihr euch hier her geklickt habt. Nennt mich einfach Blue, aber kommt mir nicht mit abkürzungen oder mit Diminutiven, klar?! Ich spiele gerne Final Fantasy und dazu rede ich gerne und viel (vorallem über mich selbst, aber das werde ich hier wohl einschränken müssen) und ich dachte mir das hier wäre der perfekte Ort um meinem Drang nachzugeben. Also bin ich hier gelandet und werde das tun was ich am liebsten mache: reden, oder viel mehr schreiben. Ich hoffe ich kann hier hilfreich sein und einiges verbessern und ergänzen, vorallem in Punkto Schreibstil, denn der ist bei 9 von 10 Artikeln auf dem Niveau von Grundschülern. Ihr könnt also eine Qualitätssteigerung der Artikel und erhöhung des Lesekomforts erwarten. Soviel über mich und meine Ambitionen... Blues News Archiv Freitag, 9. April 2010 Liebe FFFs, ich stehe vor einem großen Problem, dass ich nicht ohne weiteres bewältigen kann. Da ich über dieses Wochenende viel Zeit für mich habe, dachte ich mir ich arbeite mal an meinem Walkthrough weiter, der sich schon wie ein Kaugummi langzieht. Doch nachdem ich vor einigen Wochen bemerkte, dass mir alle meine Aufzeichnung für die 2. und 3. CD abhanden gekommen waren (was diese Verzögerung verursachte), will mir irgendwer noch mehr Steine in den Weg legen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich Final Fantasy XIII, dank fehlendem Fernseher immer noch nicht anspielen konnte (was den Walkthrough natürlich weiter verzögern würde ^.^), haben meine FFVII CDs wohl einige Kratzer abbekommen im Laufe ihres Lebens. Jetzt friert mir das Spiel jedesmal ein, wenn ich in Midgar ankomme, während Cloud und seine Freunde fallschirmspringend die Stadt betreten wollen. Ich sehe mich gezwungen, das Spiel neuanzufangen und ironischer Weise, meinem Walkthrough genau bis zum jetzigen Punkt zu folgen. Ich sehe etwa eine 50% Chance, dass das Problem sich von selbst löst, da FFVII dafür bekannt ist, nach einem kompletten Neustart einwandfrei zu laufen...bis ein nächster Fehler auftritt natürlich. Falls das nicht klappen sollte, werde ich wohl zum Saturn oder Mediamarkt laufen müssen und die Wühltische umgraben. Der blaue Orden Hallo liebe FFFs. Ist es nicht eine wundervolle Herbstnacht? Nun ja. Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, da ihr nun so weit seid. Schon bald wird sich euch das Schicksal zeigen. Eine Berufung, der ihr nachgehen sollt. Ich weiß euer Weg ist noch sehr lang, doch schon bald werdet ihr hier an meiner statt, junge FFFs unterweisen, ihnen helfen zu erblühen, wie die zarten Kirschblüten... Wo war ich? Genau. Nicht allzulang noch und ein Teil von euch darf sich FFSs nennen. Dann kann ich euch nur noch lehren euch selbst zu lehren. Es wird eine harte Lektion, die ihr selbst erfahren müsst, denn nur so könnt ihr daran wachsen. Doch sobald ihr dies bewerkstelligt, seid ihr auf dem besten Wege FFGs zu werden. Doch wovon rede ich da. Ihr müsst ersteinmal herausfinden was diese Kürzel überhaupt für eine Bedeutung haben. Vorher werdet ihr es zu nichts bringen. Aber hey Boss wie... WIE OFT HABE ICH GESAGT IHR SOLLT MICH THEBLUE ODER WENIGSTENS BLUE NENNEN, HUH? WIE OFT JACK? SOLL ICH WIEDER MEINEN GÜRTEL RAUS HOLEN? Ich bin nicht Jack ich heiße doch Jim ...Einatem...Ausatmen..eins..zwei..drei...huhhh...so Gut John... ..Jim HÄLTST DU JETZT ENDLICH DEINE...Wuuusaa ...was war deine Frage? Wie lange es dauert bist wir so weise und ausgeglichen sind wir ihr Meister Blue. Du lernst schnell. Es liegt ganz bei euch, wie viel Zeit ihr aufwenden müsst. Es ist kein leichtes unterfangen, doch seid euch gewiss. Rom wurde aucht nicht an einem Tage erbaut. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wunderbare FFSs werdet. Außer Jack. Der bleibt etwas länger und wir unterhalten uns über Misshandlung in Ordensgemeinschaften. Ich bin aber Jim ...Nicht mehr lange. :D Mein Walkthrough 400px|center Hier ist er: Mein Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy VII. Ich glaube nicht zu übertreiben, wenn ich ihn als ein (noch unvollständiges) Meisterwerk bezeichne. Ein literarisches Epos, verfasst von einem geistig Verwirrten. Falls er euch nicht nicht gefällt, leckt mich. Ich habe ihn von vornherein nur geschrieben, um mein Ego zu befriedigen...als ob ihn irgendwer ernsthaft lesen würde ;)